


Of Love and Happy Endings

by bucksexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it needed a happy ending, Dreamhunter, F/F, Imma slut for fluff, Tags Are Hard, Wayward Sisters is life, its fluff, there r other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksexual/pseuds/bucksexual
Summary: Kaia’s dead. Kaia’s dead, and it’s Claire’s fault. Except Kaia isn’t dead and Claire really needs to thank Castiel at some point, but for now she’s perfectly happy sitting in the back of the Impala with Kaia mere inches away.ORWayward Sisters gave me life and then took it away so I’m just gonna write this because Dreamhunter is gr8





	Of Love and Happy Endings

Claire sat in the living room, hugging a throw pillow that had ‘ _Joy_ ’ written on it in obnoxious yellow letters. She focused on the bobbing of Sam’s knee, something that told her she wasn’t the only one who  felt bad about Kaia (even if her emotions were probably much stronger than Sam’s). People were murmuring around her, but she couldn’t find it in her to focus on the conversations. The only thing she could think about was the fact that Kaia was dead. Not to mention the fact that Claire practically killed her. The images of Kaia’s death ran through her head. Possibilities of what could happen to Kaia, who the shit head that through the spear was, and what Claire could’ve done differently.

”Claire?” 

Claire lifted her head up. The group (consisting of Alex, Jody, Donna, Patience, Sam, and Dean) were all staring intently after her. She shifted on the couch, trying to send signs that she was uncomfortable. Nobody seemed to be taking the hint. Claire brought her hand up to her face, and rubbed her eyes before tucking her hair behind her ears. 

“Yeah?” She asked, slightly cringing at how bitter she sounded. She avoided making eye contact with Jody, who she knew would be giving her the eye right now. Seriously though, can’t a girl mourn in peace?

Sam cleared his throat, and Claire moved her attention from the oh-so-interesting floor to the moose in front of her.

”Um,” Sam ran a hand through his hair, “We’re gonna go to bed?” Sam worded it like a question, and Claire could tell just how nervous he was.

"Okay?" Claire attempted to mock Sam, but ended up sounding more like a jerk than anything else.

Claire saw Alex roll her eyes. "What he means," She started, her tone irritable, "Is that it’s late. And you should get some sleep.”

Claire nodded, mumbling an agreement. The group filed out, each heading to there respective rooms (Sam and Dean’s being the Impala outside, and Donna and Patience shares the guest bedroom.)

Claire didn’t move from the couch. She waited until she could no longer hear Jody’s TV, and then she buried her head into the pillow and cried. 

She knew it was stupid, and she knew that it was just a civilian lost, which was nothing worth crying for, but she couldn’t seem to stop the tears flowing from her eyes. She was sure that her makeup would get all over the pillow, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

After what seemed like ages, (which in reality was only around 45 minutes) Claire wiped her face and headed to her room. She was about to lay down when she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror hung over her dresser. Her eyes widened at how much makeup was smudged on her face because one, did she really cry that much?, and two, does she even wear that much makeup?

Claire stepped into the shower, letting the warm water distract her from the grief of losing Kaia. As she reach for the shampoo, she heard a bang. She opened the shower curtain slowly, careful not to make any noise. When she didn’t hear further commotion, she sighed and closed the curtain, figuring that her ears were just playing tricks on her.

Claire didn’t get out of the shower until her arms were red from the hot water. It stung slightly, but she knew it was nothing compared to the pain Kaia had felt. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to the kitchen for some water. She tried to make the padding of her feet silent as she walked, but stopped halfway to the kitchen because it turned out to not be an easy feat. 

The water came out of the tap slowly, and Claire almost felt bad for using so much water in the shower. She filled her cup to the brim, and tried to balance it perfectly, so that none would spill on her way back to her room. She managed to make it to the door of the bedroom before quite a large amount of water spilled in result of her trying to squeeze through a crack of space the half open door left her. 

Claire sighed, but didn’t bother cleaning it up, knowing that it would probably be dry in the morning. She carefully placed the cup on her nightstand before walking over to her dresser. She wondered if Jody had left any of her clothes inside the drawers. She opened the bottom one where she usually kept pajamas and over sized sweat shirts. To her surprise, the drawer was full, complete with the note she left to Jody when she first left to be a hunter. She picked up the yellowing piece of paper.

From the looks of it, Jody hadn’t touched it. Claire guessed that was a good thing, considering that the note said ' _Don’t go through my stuff’_ in Claire’s loopy handwriting. She threw the note in a trash bin and picked up a sweatshirt. She slipped it over her head and tossed the towel into the corner of her room. 

She had hoped that as soon as her head hit the pillow, she would be asleep. That wasn’t the case. She tossed and turned, and rolled over several times before she finally found a somewhat comfortable position. She pulled her hair to the side of her head so it wouldn’t fall in her face, and then puffed her pillow one last time before falling asleep.

She got exactly five hours of sleep before she woke up sweating. She threw the duvet off of her legs and grabbed her phone. She squinted her eyes as she read the bright screen. 4:01 am. She groaned and flung her feet out of the bed and to the ground. She grabbed the glass on her nightstand and took it to the kitchen, this time she didn’t even bother being quiet as she poured ice into the cup.

As she was walking back to the hall, she caught a glimpse of dark hair in the corner of her eye. She hesitantly walked towards the living room, placing the cup on a small table in the hall. It was still dark, so Claire couldn’t quite make out who, but somebody was laying on the sofa. As she walked closer, she was thankful that she had set the water down because she most certainly would’ve dropped it. 

“Kaia?” Claire’s voice was raspy, by she didn’t care. Kaia was laying on her sofa. Kaia, the girl who Claire had watched die, was laying on her sofa. 

Kaia shifted slowly, opening her eyes (which Claire could now tell were closed before, and felt bad for waking Kaia). Kaia sat up on the couch, yawning slightly.

”Claire.” She smiled as she said the name.

Claire could only stand there, mouth hanging open. Kaia rolled her eyes, and stood up. She placed her hand on Claire’s jaw and slowly pushed it up, closing the blonde’s mouth. Claire swallowed and took in a shaky breath.

”Bu-But you were dead.” Claire’s eyebrows were knit together. She subconsciously stepped closer to Kaia, making them impossibly close.

"Yeah," Kaia said, "But then some dude picked me up, put a hand on my head and then bam! Not dead." 

Claire laughed slightly. "Any idea who the dude was?" She asked, ignoring all the signs that pointed to this probably not being the real Kaia.

Kaia nodded. "Yeah. He called himself  Castiel, said he had caused you enough pain, and that he didn’t need you to hurt anymore."

Claire sighed in relief. Maybe this was the real Kaia. "Yeah. Sounds like something he would do."

Kaia’s eyebrows raised. “You actually know him? I mean, I though he was just a monster trying to trick me or something.”

Claire shook her head, but she was smiling. "Hey, it’s only 4 am, you should get some more sleep," Claire said, "But that couch can’t be that comfortable.” Kaia nodded. “You can use my bed if you want."

Kaia smiled. "I’d like that."

Claire stuck her hand out, and Kaia happily took it. Once they were behind the door of Claire’s room, Kaia practically collapsed into the bed. (Something that Claire was grateful for because that meant she wouldn’t see the mess Claire’s room was.)

Claire sat next to a sleeping Kaia in her bed, and even though she didn’t fall back alseep, she knew that she would count this night as one of the best one’s of her life.

 

—

 

Claire heard voices outside of her door, and she assumed that it had been long enough to wake up Kaia. 

Claire leaned into Kaia’s ear. "Hey Kaia," she whispered, "You ready to wake up?”

Kaia rolled over, and for a brief moment when the sun peaked through the window, and hit Kaia’s face, Claire’s stomach clenched and her heart did a backflip.

Kaia groaned. "Not really," She lifted a hand up to cover her eyes, "But I guess I don’t really have a choice, do I?"

Claire laughed. "Nope. Now get up you dork, before people start to think that I’m talking to myself."

Kaia stuck out her nose, making her nose scrunch (which Claire definitely didn’t think was cute). Claire pulled her out of bed and dragged her to the door. Kaia froze before her hand got to the door knob.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" She asked, taking a step closer to Kaia.

"Are they going to think I’m some sort of freak?” She asked.

Claire’s eyebrows went up. "What? No!" She took Kaia’s hands in her own. "They might be a little hesitant at first," She pulled Kaia even closer, "But Cas-he saves a lot of people. They’ll understand." 

Claire was holding Kaia unbelievable close. Kaia had ducked her head, and Claire could see her closed eyes and hear her heavy breathing.

"You okay?" Claire asked, keeping her voice as soft as possible.

Kaia nodded. "Yeah," she said, "Yeah just-" She took a deep breath and pushed herself closer to Claire. After a moment of nothing, Kaia looked back up at Claire and smiled softly. "Yeah, I’m fine."

Claire smiled and led Kaia to the living room. At first nobody noticed them standing there. They continued on the conversations, mostly about a guy named Jack and a girl named Mary. In fact, it seemed like they would never notice the pair until Claire coughed to get their attention. 

Everybody started talking at once when they saw Kaia. Sam took a defensive stance, and Dean grabbed his gun. Patience and Alex tried to calm down Sathe brothers, while Jody and Donna just sat there. Kaia took Claire’s hand behind her back, and Claire could feel the urgency in the room. Kaia looked uncomfortable and Claire decided that was something she never wanted to see again.

"Guys!" Claire shouted. The room got quite. "Kaia isn’t a monster." She stated, once she had everybody’s attention.

"But she was dead." Kaia flinched at Dean’s comment.

Claire glared. "Tell me, Dean, how many times have you died?" Dean shifted his eyes, and Claire took that as a sign of victory.

Alex stepped towards Kaia with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?" _Spoken like a true doctor,_ Claire thought.

Kaia shook her head. "No. Castiel told me that healed everything." She said, giving a soft smile.

"Castiel?" Sam asked.

Kaia nodded. "Yeah. He healed me, than he said he was going to find Jack and your mom."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "I guess that solves pretty much everything ." Dean said.

Everybody in the room nodded simultaneously, which was very creepy if you asked Claire.

Donna looked at Claire and Kaia. "Well Kaia, I guess me, Jody and them," She motioned to the brothers, "Will go and clear your name at the police station later today."

Claire remembered the fact that Kaia was considered a fugitive. It was hard to imagine the girl next to her being behind bars, so she guessed she was grateful that they were clearing her. Claire looked at Kaia. She seemed happy enough, so Claire let go of her hand (and she might have missed the warmth of it) and lead her to the couch.

 

—

 

Claire and Kaia sat in the back of the Impala, waiting for the cops and the “FBI” to come out of the station saying that Kaia wasn’t a fugitive addict anymore.

"Thanks." Kaia’s voice was small, yet it seemed to echo off of the car anyway. 

Claire raised a brow. "For what?" She asked, scooting closet to Kaia.

Kaia looked down, seeming like she had a hard time making eye contact. "Everything." She practically squeaked. When Claire didn’t say anything she elaborated, "I mean, you got me out of the hospital, you uh-you showed me your scars, you helped me kill some monsters, and well, yeah. Thanks for everything." Kaia blushed at the scar part, yet Claire could barely see it because Kaia was still looking at the floor.

"Oh." Was Claire’s eloquent response. "Thank you, too." Kaia looked up. "For saving me, that is." Kaia nodded.

"No problem." She said, causing Claire to laugh.

Claire studied Kaia. The way her eyes would flick up to Claire sometimes, before back down to her fidgeting thumbs. The way she would press her lips together before flicking her tongue across them quickly. (Claire might have looked at her lips for a little to long).

Claire moved closer to Kaia, putting a hand on her thigh. Kaia looked back up at Claire again, and Claire swore she saw Kaia’s eyes dart down to her lips. Claire didn’t realize she was leaning in until she felt Kaia’s shaggy breath on her lips. She looked up to Kaia’s eyes, and Kaia nodded, which Claire took as permission to lean in the rest of the way.

Then Claire was kissing Kaia, and she knew that she didn’t have as soft lips as Kaia did, but it didn’t seem to matter. Claire put her hands on Kaia’s face, rubbing her thumbs on her cheeks.

After a moment (a much to short moment, according to Claire) Kaia pulled apart. She didn’t move much, only enough to separate there lips. 

"Claire." Kaia’s voice was shaky and she seemed out of breath.

"Yeah?" Claire asked, not moving her hands from Kaia’s face.

"Can I sleep in your bed again tonight?" Claire laughed and nodded, leaning in to kiss Kaia again.

Later that night Kaia did sleep in Claire’s bed again, and they might’ve done things other than sleeping. But that’s another story.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM MAD AT THE SHOW BC KAIA DESERVED BETTER AND Y CANT THEY JUST GIVE ME ONE HAPPY ENDING but it’s cool cuz now I can right fanfics
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes (and that the stories short)


End file.
